


Strangers Even Though They Met

by nalaa



Series: Those Two Strangers Who Met [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaa/pseuds/nalaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn and Will meet again at the end of their Second Academic Year (2355).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers Even Though They Met

  


 

The academic year was over and the exams were done. Nearly all the cadets left the dorms to return home for summer break; only a few ones remained there. That was the case of Kathryn and Will.

 

After their disastrous first encounter, Kathryn and Will saw each other often on the Academy but neither of them spoke a word to the other. They had had a class together but Will hoped to have more in their third year. He tried to discover more things about the mysterious girl and obtained some information from fellow cadets and Alyssa, Kathryn's roommate. Kathryn, on her part, also dug a bit.

 

The cafeteria at the Academy was nearly empty: a group of young men sat in one corner, two couples sat together in the middle of the room and a girl sat alone next to the window. Will entered, went directly to the replicator and asked for a coffee. He took the hot mug into his hands and looked around. A look of surprise and an smile appeared on his face when he saw the girl sitting alone.

 

Slowly, he approached her table. He stood right behind her waiting for her to notice him, but she didn’t.

 

“Fancy meeting you here, Ms. Janeway.”

 

Kathryn turned round too quickly when she heard the voice and almost spilled her coffee.

 

“Mr. Riker, what can I do for you?” she said with a fake smile on her face.

 

“Is this seat taken?” he asked.

 

“Not yet, but it will be in a few minutes. I’m …” Kathryn began to say but stopped when Will took the chair and sat down in front of her.

 

“You were saying…”

 

“That I’m waiting for my father. He told me to meet him here so we can go home together.”

 

“And where is home?”

 

“Bloomington, Indiana.” Kathryn answered too quickly for her taste.

 

“Sounds nice.” Will said.

 

“It is.”

 

Kathryn took a sip of her coffee and tried to relax on her chair. Will, on his part, sat straight, with his forearms leaning on the table and the cup of coffee between his hands. Suddenly, Kathryn looked up directly to his blue eyes.

 

“What do you want from me?” she asked.

 

“You don't beat around the bush.” He said, laughing.

 

“Usually, I don’t. I’ve caught you staring at me a lot of times during class and I could also feel your eyes glued to my nape.”

 

“I just want to get to know you. I feel that we could be good friends.”

 

“Just friends?”

 

“Look, I know what people say about me. Do you believe in everything someone says? You’re a scientist, you believe in facts, not rumors.”

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. Can we start again?”

 

“Of course.” Will extended his hand. “William Riker, pleased to meet you.”

 

“Kathryn Janeway, likewise.” She said while shaking his hand.

 

They didn’t notice that they were left alone in the Cafeteria until they heard someone approaching them. They looked up and saw two Admirals walking forward to their table. Will stood at attention while Kathryn greeted them.

 

“Hi, Dad.”

 

“Hello, honey.” He said before he kissed her cheek.

 

The other Admiral, Theo Patterson, greeted Kathryn with a hug.

 

“Hi Katie.”

 

“Admiral.”

 

The two senior man, then, noticed the young cadet that stood there.

 

“At ease, Cadet, before you sprain something.” Edward Janeway said.

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“Dad, he’s Will Riker, a friend. Will, my father Admiral Edward Janeway.”

 

“Nice to meet you, sir.”

 

Edward shook his hand but didn’t respond.

 

“I didn’t know you and Katie were friends, Will.” Theo said.

 

“We weren’t, until five minutes ago, sir.” Will answered.

 

Theo laughed and Kathryn punched Will in the arm.

 

“Are you ready, Kathryn?” Edward asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, then, let’s go home.”

 

“I’ll call you, ok?” Kathryn said to Will.

 

“Perfect.”

 

“See you soon, Mr.Riker.”

 

“See you soon, Ms. Janeway.”

 


End file.
